FaceGod
by ChocolatCake
Summary: Eh oui, les dieux sont à la mode, maintenant! Et ils ont décidés de s'inscrire sur le réseau social le plus connu de l'Olympe: FaceGod! Entre batailles de j'aime et rupture virtuelle, il y en a pour tout les goûts!
1. 1) Ça commence à chauffer

Percy-The-Killer se connecte.

Beautiful-Aphrodite se connecte.

Grover-le-Seigneur se connecte.

Annabeth se connecte.

Annabeth: Vous et vos superlatifs...

Beautiful-Aphrodite: J'avoue...

Annabeth: Ça valait pour vous aussi...

Percy-The-Killer: +1

Grover-le-Seigneur: +1

Grover-le-Seigneur est devenu Grover Satyre.

Percy-The-Killer est devenu Percy le Héros.

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy le Héros: Beh quoi? C'est ce que je suis non?

Beautiful-Aphrodite: Héraclès était plus sexy...

Annabeth: +1

Percy le Héros: Hé! Trahison!

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi se connecte.

Annabeth: Soupir...

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi: Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Percy le Héros est désormais ami avec ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi.

Grover Satyre est désormais ami avec ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi.

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi: J'ai loupé un truc là...

Percy le Héros: Mais non tonton t'inquiète!

Annabeth s'est deconnectée en criant à Percy: " Comment j'ai réussi à sortir avec toi?".

Percy le Héros est passé de "En Couple" à " C'est la Merde."

Beautiful-Aphrodite: T'es mauvais au lit?

Grover Satyre: Woah! Cette fic est peut-être lue par des gosses!

Beautiful-Aphrodite tire la langue.

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi: +1!

Percy le Héros: +1!

Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau se connecte.

Percy le Héros: Papa!

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi: Frérot !

Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau se demande si son frère est shooté à l'extasie.

Percy le Héros: + 1!

ZeusC'estMoiLeRoi s'est déconnecté en disant qu'on ne pouvait plus être heureux et le montrer.

SexyAppolon: Hellooooooo! Ca va ici?

Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau: Yeah man!

Beautiful-Aphrodite et Grover Satyre se passe la main sur la figure.

Percy le Héros est désormais ami avec SexyAppolon.

SexyAppolon: Dis Percy, pourquoi ton profil amoureux est "C'est la Merde"?

Percy le Héros: Je me suis disputé avec Ann...

SexyAppolon: T'es mauvais au lit?

Grover Satyre: Cette conversation a un air de déjà-vu.

Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau: +1

Grover Satyre est désormais ami avec Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau.

Percy le Héros: Papa! J'en ai marre des trahisons! J'me casse!

Percy le Héros s'est déconnecté en claquant la porte.

Grover Satyre: Oups.

SexyAppolon: Oooh! Je voulais pas l'énerver!

Beautiful-Aphrodite: Roooh!

Popo-le-boss-de-l'eau s'est déconnecté pour aller s'excuser.

SexyAppolon se barre. C'est pas marrant.

Beautiful-Aphrodite va se refaire une beauté.

Grover Satyre: Et moi?


	2. 2) Ça continueen pire!

**Hello! Z´avez passé une bonne rentrée ?( pour ceux qui sont au collège/lycée.) Moi j'ai vu (beaucoup) mieux. J'ai un emploi du temps merdique, une classe nulle...**

**bref, Y'a d´la joie!**

Annabeth Chase se connecte.

Athéna Toute Puissante se connecte.

Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux se connecte.

Buzz L'Hermès se connecte.

Annabeth Chase: Il n'y a que moi qui y ait un pseudo NORMAL?

Buzz L'Hermès: Euh...oui.

Annabeth Chase: Super.

Annabeth Chase ignore Buzz L'Hermès dans sa demande d'amitié.

Buzz L'Hermès: Hé!

Annabeth Chase: Changez de pseudo alors...

Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux: Corruption! J'adore cette gamine!

Athéna toute puissante: +1 like

Buzz L'Hermès: Pfff...

Buzz L'Hermès a changé de pseudo pour Hermès Express.

Annabeth Chase trouve que Hermès Express se fout de sa gueule.

Hermès Express: Pourquoi elle est comme ça?

Athéna Toute Puissante: Elle s'est disputé avec Percy.

Hermès Express: T'es pas bonne au pieu?

Annabeth Chase donne une baffe à Hermès Express et s'en fout si c'est un dieu immortel.

Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux: Ouais! Du sang!

Annabeth Chase baffe Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux.

Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux: Aïe! Elle en a de la force!

Hermès Express: Ouais...

Athéna Toute Puissante et Annabeth Chase a rejoint le groupe Girl Power.

Arès-je-vais-te-couper-en-petit-morceaux et Hermès Express se déconnectent.

Silena Très Beau regard se connecte.

Silena Très Beau regard: Annabeth! Tu as raison, les hommes sont tous les mêmes!

Silena Très Beau regard s'effondrent en pleurant sur la table de sa cuisine.

Silena Très Beau regard a rejoint le groupe Girl Power.

Annabeth Chase: Allez, allez...

Artémis se connecte.

Artémis: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Athéna Toute Puissante: Elle a rompu...

Artémis: Je te prend dans les Chasseresses quand tu veux... Attends... Tu es la fille de Pimbêche en chef?! Tu peux courir pour que je te prenne dans les Chasseresses! Non mais j'y crois pas... Me demandez à MOI, Artémis de... Mais elle exagère!

Annabeth Chase demande à Artémis de la fermer.

Artémis se déconnecte.

Silena Très Beau regard a changé de pseudo pour Jeveuxmouriiiiiir!

Annabeth Chase: Oulah! Je vais la calmer.

Annabeth Chase se déconnecte.

Athéna Toute Puissante se déconnecte.

Connor Vole se connecte.

Travis Vole aussi se connecte.

Clarisse the Warrior se connecte.

Connor Vole: (Chat à Travis).Tu penses à ce que je pense?

Travis Vole Aussi: Oui...

Clarisse The Warrior: Beh alors les nuls? Y a plus dkoeieuhgsztaiozpdndbxb je pue des pieds fujfkekzjen et de la gueulek kdkdjsjjsj.

Travis Vole Aussi: Mwahahahahahahaha! ( rire satanique)

Connor Vole: Tu me fais flipper... J'adore ça!

Clarisse The Warrior: Eofkejsjdifi Conn... Je suis bete djdkggpaprikdjdbdbsjslslsl


End file.
